Talk:Beauty and the Tryst/@comment-3041875-20161210213320/@comment-4689777-20161210215042
Thanks Ben! Honestly rather surprised that you enjoyed this episode, because I thought maybe you'd find the stories rather fillerish, but I'm glad to see that that's not the case. And that you put Josh as your favorite butler, since I also feared maybe you would think Selena stole too much focus away from his character. But no, you're enjoying their interactions, and that's awesome. I think all in all you're going to like where Josh's arc is going, with Selena only really acting as the cherry on top of what's to come, though with complaints in mind we should probably talk about Ben's story. Poor Ben. With Justine having died, he felt as though all he really had in life was his position as Ali's best friend and confidante, so when that position was threatened by Val, he reacted very pettily in his attempts to get her to back off and get back on top; he was just fighting for all he had is all. ;c;c;c then of course Ali was pissed off at someone who, as stated, is her best friend and confidante, treating her like a ragdoll. I understand you not liking it though; as for their conflict being over -- that part of their conflict is over, yes, but you also gotta remember that Ali neglected to even mention Jennifer to Ben. Now, her reasons behind this are a lot less definable, and more to do with out-of-universe reasons (of certain things needing to happen before we have Jennifer's return, etc) so I hope you can just sorta grin and bear that for the next episode and enjoy the story beyond it. Soz. It's awesome that you like the Littles and enjoy their humor also, and are intrigued by their mystery. Now, because we have lots of loose ends to tie up from Season 1, i.e. Joe and Joanna, we couldn't really delve into both the mysteries we got going until a bit later (the episode we're writing right now is where both pick up immensely) so sorry for the awkward Silvia appearances also. We just didn't wan anyone to forget she exists, mainly. And all of her appearances in the pd are going to be addressed and tied together in the ultimate mystery reveal, just to make sense out of anything that seems a little random without the extra layer of context. Again soz. Urrrr oh there's also Rena. Glad you enjoyed this story. And that you retracted your criticism from 2.02. Also sorry it wasn't clear that Eli believed the detector. Thought you'd maybe find this story silly or like it was just dragging things more, but you found it fun, which is great. I think -- or hope, at least -- that you're really going to like the way in which Rena's story ends in the next episode. Also where Rena's arc's gonna go in general. Butlers' stories start to meld more soon, so I hope you're excited. Thanks for the positive feedback overall!